Image forming apparatuses include the so-called in-cylinder sheet ejection type composite printer having a scanning section as an image scanning section arranged on a printing section as an image forming section and a sheet ejection/loading space formed between the printing section and the scanning section, for example.
In this image forming apparatus, the scanning section has a generally horizontal upper surface, and an operation panel is arranged on an end portion thereof. Therefore, the user cannot clearly visually recognize the state of the operation panel unless observing the operation panel immediately from above, and it may not be possible to improve the operability of the image forming apparatus in this case.